


Someday...

by Destiny307



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Afterlife Endgame, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny307/pseuds/Destiny307
Summary: A small one-shot of Clexa Afterlife:)
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Someday...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sooo this is the first fanfic that I’ve ever written. Hopefully, you like it but if you don’t, I will take constructive criticism. Ok thank you enjooooy

Clarke walks into her room and sighs. Another day of being a leader passes by. She’s nearly 80 but still the leader of her people. However, it is a lot easier nowadays. She lays down on her empty bed, thinking about how they all got there. After a few minutes, she’s finally asleep.  
—

“Clarke, wake up.”

Clarke wakes up to a voice she hasn’t heard in years. 

“Lexa?” Clarke says rubbing her eyes. She looks down at her hands and body, she can feel how young she is again.

“Hi, Clarke. It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Lexa tells Clarke.

“What’s going on? Am I- am I dead?” Clarke asks.

“Yeah, you are,” Lexa nods, giving Clarke a sad smile.

“Come on,” Lexa gets up and starts walking towards “the light”.

“Wait, where are we going?” Clarke asks Lexa, confused.

Lexa turns around with a smile and sticks her hand out for Clarke’s.

“To get our someday,” Lexa says.

Clarke smiles a huge smile and takes Lexa’s hand. 

Hand in hand, Clarke and Lexa walk towards “the light” together. Finally, to their someday.


End file.
